


We just wanted to fuck.

by SmuttySomoanMD



Category: Original Work, Stellaris (Video Game)
Genre: Empires - Freeform, F/F, Hybrids, Internal Monologue, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orgy, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vampires, space empire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttySomoanMD/pseuds/SmuttySomoanMD
Summary: This is the tale of a recent modded game of stellaris where I played a custom race of salamander-human hybrids I created who like to fuck.  This is a brief summary of the 300 years of in game events as the current leader tells the tale of her people.The race is called the Salamanadas.I based them off of “basic bitches” and “Chads” and just ran with the concept by naming all of my planets after stores in a mall.





	We just wanted to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> there is a steamy bonus scene at the end.

I, Amanda Amanda of the Salamandas, sit in this stuffy dress at this galactic event horny, insulted, and bored out of my mind. If no one is fucking then what is the point of coming here? I could be back home having orgies in my quarters. But I had to because it was my duty as the leader of the Salamandas, the Amanda Amanda. While they celebrate and drink, let me tell you the history of my people, the saviors of the galaxy.

We started out as any other race, barely sapient, bent on survival. We were native to the solar system we named “The Mall,” on our home planet “The Gap.” The Gap is an arid, dry desert world. Not much could grow on it and we spent our time either scavenging for food or fucking to keep the species alive. We used various acts of sex to cycle moisture between eachother in order to survive the hot, desert days. The history books say that life expectancy was around five to seven years. This was just fine for us. Our empire’s motto pays homage to our humble beginnings and the struggle of those before us, “Born dry, Die wet.” 

We developed smarter brains in order to develop new and more pleasurable ways to fuck as well as more effecient ways to store/transfer moisture. Eventually we didn’t need to fuck in order to swap moisture for survival, but we did it anyway for fun. With some of the struggles of survival lessened out life expectancy grew, which was great cause that meant more time to fuck. 

In our society, every male is named Bryce and every female Amanda. We saw no need for anything more complicated than that. Then one day a true leader was born. An Amanda to lead us to a new era. My predecessor. Under her sharp mind, she organized all the Salamandas on the planet into a cohesive empire called “Girl Squad.” Despite the name, males had an equal part in our society. They didn’t really mind the name because much like in sex, they didn’t mind letting the women be on top. In order to preserve the heritage but also differentiate between the leader and the rest of the species we call our leaders Amanda or Bryce. So if a male were leader he would be Bryce Bryce. And she was the first Amanda Amanda. My mother.

She took our best minds and turned their skills away from inventing new acts of pleasure long enough to develop better ways to produce food and space travel. She was able to see beyond the orgy in of Salamandas front of her, she dreamed of orgies of many peoples and races. 

With food and moisture taken care of, my people lived for longer than ever and our population expanded very quickly. Then we left The Gap and The Mall to spread out into the galaxy to find new planets to live on and species to fuck. Our first colonies were planets we named Zumies, Lids, Sears, Hot Topic, and Forever 21. Turns out the way we developed food was hyper efficient, we produced enough food for all of our citizens twice over. Amanda Amanda led us into a true golden age but she didn't stop there. She wanted more.

At some point in this process we evolved to have psychic powers. That only made the fucking more pleasurable, as we discovered the pleasures of the flesh could be simultaneous with a literal “mind fuck.” A secondary application of our newfound powers was to expedite out technological research.

Eventually we met aliens out there in the vastness of space. We welcomed them with open arms and open legs. The orgies were grand, new and exciting. Most of the new species loved us. Most. 

We learned that while we prospered, other planets struggled. Some of the other species had to struggle daily for survival, just like we had. So we ramped up our food production. We produced enough food for all of our neighbors and ourselves. If you are not hungry, you can fuck better and longer. Eventually we spread enough and had to stop, but that’s when we became inducted into the galactic community. The galaxy was so much bigger than we first thought. So many new peoples to have sex with. Amanda Amanda’s dream was coming to fruition. 

Much like our neighbors, there were other places that needed food, so once again we ramped up production. We became the breadbasket of the galaxy. Food stores overflowed on all planets. We wanted to feed everyone, so that like us they could know the pleasures of having more time to fuck.

Some of our neighbors liked us so much that they invited us to join their Federation. Amanda Amanda got the empire on board by describing it as an “orgy of empires.” Thus the “Federation of Equal Partners” was established. Then an opposing Coalition rose up, led by an empire called the “Thubans.” They were the “Unstoppable Coalition.” They hated our ways and to this day we don't understand why. They hated our peaceful ways. They hated our hegemony and willingness to accept any species into our empire as well as into ourselves. They claimed that we poisoned the food we gave the galaxy. They threatened war.

Though my people wanted only peace, the Unstoppable Coalition threatened the freedom of my people and that of our allies. By association they threatened the food supply to the entire galaxy. We just wanted to fuck, but we would have to fight to defend our right to. So my mother and her top scientists built fleets and armies. They weaponized our psychic abilities, using the indescribable pleasure we could cause to paralyze or even kill enemies. And then we waited.

Before the War began my mother died. But she left me all of her notes on how to handle the empire in case war broke out. She left me all of her hopes and dreams for our people. She trained me from birth to be a worthy successor. I share her keen mind, her want for peace, and her love for all forms of life. And so after mourning her death, I took her place and title as Amanda Amanda. 

Shortly after her death, the Coalition struck. They declared war and attacked us and our allies indiscriminately. Though they caused damage in the initial stage, the war was very short lived. We used our superior technology, our superior numbers, and our psychic powers to subdue and assimilate them into our culture. Some would say we “conquered” them but that’s not true. We simply made sure they could never threaten the freedom to fuck again by showing them the pleasures of our decades of sex science and the wonders of mind fucking. I was praised for my quick action and decision making but really I just read off of my mother’s notes, and continued to do so for the next thirty years. That's when the notes ended and I was on my own.

After the war we became one of the top contenders in the galactic political spectrum. We were elected into the Galactic security council and forced to weigh in on galactic policies. I readily went to all of the meetings and fought for peace at every occasion I could. It was worth giving up some of my fuck time to guarantee all of the peoples of the galaxy could have theirs. It's what my mother would have wanted.

Eventually tensions rose again. A corporation of vampires called “Bloodsuckers, Inc.” started their own federation called “The League of Non-Aligned Powers.” Through their aggressive recruitment tactics, all other empires were forced to join either their group or mine. There was no longer room for neutrality in the galaxy. 

For one hundred years there was strained peace between the two factions. Having gone to war before and having experienced soldiers Girl Squad somehow became the military leader of the Federation of Equal Partners. Likewise, Bloodsuckers, Inc. lead their group in military power. We kept peace through a thinly veiled threat of mutually assured destruction, as any war would result in the eradication of all the other nations then a drag out fight between Girl Squad and the Bloodsuckers. 

A relic from the first war, I recommissioned the use of the colossus project called a “planet pacifier” we had used to end the first war against the Unstoppable Coalition by surrounding the homeworld of the Thubans in an impenetrable shield, cutting them off from the rest of the galaxy forever. A fate worse than death. Though they will oviously survive on the planet, they would live on knowing about all the other people in the galaxy and never get a chance to fuck them. I hoped we would not have to use it again.

The years of peace were “peaceful” on the outside, but both sides were locked in an arms race. I fortified every entrance to the empire with fortresses that had the foremost defensive technology while I equipped the fleets and armies with weapons meant for attack and killing. I didn't want to have to do it, but like before if they forced our hand, we would have no choice but to defend ourselves and our right to fuck freely. An interesting fact was that all throughout these hostilities, they League had no problem accepting our food. Wasn’t there a saying about biting the hand that feeds you?

After the century of peace, war broke out, but not in the way everyone expected. Each empire received a message from a hivemind of space crabs who openly threatened the entire galaxy. And so the galaxy temporarily forgot about their differences to prepare for this threat. Or so I thought.

Eventually the space crabs arrived in a force millions strong. They sought the destruction of our way of life. Their only mistake was that they landed in the territory of the Girl Squad. 

The fighting was hard, we almost lost at several key points. If it weren't for the sacrifices and actions of every single soldier in the Girl Squad military we would have indeed lost, and doomed the galaxy. 

While we fought for the sake of all we knew, we opened our borders, pleading for the other nations to help. This was bigger than the petty squabbles amongst ourselves. The lives of every single organism was at stake. But nobody came. Not the League and nor any of our allies in the Federation. We were left to face the threat alone.

We persevered. Our love for life was stronger than their thirst for death. We pushed back the alien horde and destroyed them. We even took a queen spawnling, training her to produce broods and swarms for our own forces. 

After we recovered enough, tended to our wounded and provided aid for the planets devastated by the attack we turned our eyes from our own backyard back into the rest of the galaxy. While we had been fighting the swarm, the Bloodsuckers had fought a war of their own.

With their only military threat preoccupied saving all life, they conquered one of three members of the Federation and crippled the second. They were forced to stop when the Girl Squad recovered enough to interfere. We may have still been weakened from the invasion but we had enough forces to take out their allies and put a serious dent in their own empire. “Peace” had been restored.

And so another hundred years went by and eventually the galaxy was “unified” under the League. They absorbed The Federation into their fold, as the balance of power was barely kept before and the loss of our ally tipped the scales in their favor. Instead of fighting a pointless war and causing many unneeded deaths, we submitted to the unification. 

And so here I sit, at a corner table at the celebration of the “great unification,” in a stuffy dress, over two hundred and forty years old and still in my prime, with a wet pussy that will go unfilled and not even a participation trophy for my contributions to the galactic community. I’m watching the leaders of every empire congratulate the Bloodsucker leader on her contributions to society and peace. On her strides to push our galaxy into a golden age. Such bullshit.

For over two hundred years my people fed and continue to feed the entire galaxy. We fought for peace and passed reforms to ensure prosperity in the galactic council. We single handedly fought back a swarm of space crabs that would have destroyed the galaxy. And yet everyone here is praising the Bloodsuckers for an empire built on the corpses of my and, at one point, their friends. All while Girl Squad hasn't even gotten as much as a “thank you.”

Not that we even want thanks. We do everything we do for peace and prosperity. To make sure all can live comfortable lives. All citizens of Girl Squad want the same thing the aching pussy of their leader, Amanda Amanda, wants right now.

We just want to fuck.

#  **Bonus because my friend alerted me to the title of the Bloodsucker’s Inc Chairwoman**.

I may not have gotten any recognition for my empire’s actions in the perseverance of the galaxy that night but I did get something I wanted a lot more. 

After her acceptance speech, Chairwoman Suitarka caught me on my way out. There was no obligation for me to stay and I had a suite full of willing lovers waiting for me. She piqued my interest when she extended an offer for me to have a drink in her office while she personally thanked me for all my people have done for the galaxy. 

She never did get me that drink.

Instead she had me bent over her desk, her hand on the back of my head, mushing my face into the quality wood while her other hand gripped my ass. I moaned at her actions. She was not holding back and it only made me wetter.

She leaned over my back and put her lips to my ear. She nibbled on it a bit too hard, enough to draw blood. It made me yelp as she licked up the droplets of red. She whispered through gritted teeth. 

“I was going to thank you for your galactic contributions, but I know what your kind is like.” She hiked up my dress roughly. “You don’t want thanks for saving the galaxy. You don't even want thanks for producing the food. You don't even want to be a leader.” She touched my pussy through my tights. They were soaked through as I hadn’t worn panties. I rarely do. 

Her hand explored my folds before she found her target. I whimpered as she pinched my clit between her fingers. “All you want is this loose hole to be filled, don't you?” After a second I yelped again as she pinched harder. “ _ Answer me _ .”

I couldn't deny her. At this point I couldn't tell if she took control or if I gave it away, but I knew it didn't matter which. I was hers. “Yessssssss” I groaned. By this point I could feel most of my inner thighs soaked as the material continued to absorb all the fluids I leaked.

She gripped my hair, roughly yanking my head up but keeping my body on the desk. I felt her fangs brush up against my neck. If she wanted to she could suck me dry right now. And while the threat further stimulated my loins, I knew she wouldn’t do it. That would cause an international incident. Probably a war. And she would be at fault. All that she “fought for” would be lost. I could also tell that with my psychic powers that she wanted this as much as I did.

She pushed my face back onto the table and released me. “Stay.” My body locked up. I could only shiver as the dampness on my legs felt cool in the breeze. The tights were certainly ruined and the dress wasn't doing much better wrinkled around my hips.

I waited with anticipation as I heard her open and close a drawer in the desk. Then she returned to me. I gasped as she tore open my tights, exposing my wet pussy to the air. 

She leaned over me again. “Do you know what my title is, little samalander?”

“It’s Chairwoman. Is it not?” That got me a slap on the ass. I groaned as the pain mixed with pleasure.

“That’s my official title. Do you know what they call me back in the office?”

“No.” That earned me another smack on the other cheek.

“It's not good to be so unaware of potential enemies. Allow me to educate you.” She grabbed my hips as if a man would from behind. I felt something cool and hard push up against my core, spreading my lips as it prepared to enter me. My hips involuntarily wiggled in anticipation. I tried to push back onto it but her hands held my hips firmly in place. “Everyone calls me Chairwoman Suitarka. But my close friends know me as Suitarka, the Impaler.”

Without any further warning she slammed her hips forward, impaling me with the large strap on. Lost in the sensation my hands gripped the edge of the desk and I screamed as I adjusted to the object lodged in my pussy. 

“Good idea, you might want to prepare yourself.” I moaned loudly as she slowly withdrew, leaving only the head of it in me. “I’m not stopping until either you or this desk breaks.” She settled herself again, getting an even better grip on my hips for more leverage. “And I’ll warn you. This desk is very sturdy.” She slammed her hips into me again, harder this time. My body and the desk shake from the impact. Unlike the first thrust though, this time she didn't stop. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm always looking for feedback so feel free to let me know what you liked/didn't like about this story in the comments.


End file.
